


Renew the Sparkle of Love

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Drama, Ficathon assignment, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Tissues may needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn had a thought that his lover does not love him anymore, though Legolas thinking the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Soar  
> Rating: NC-17 overall  
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me.  
> Timeline: AU.  
> Note: Written for Ficathon Assignment.

Aragorn stared at his lover, seeking his eyes, searching for his love, but Legolas showed none as he continued to stare out of the window.

“Legolas?” Aragorn called, his voice trembling with fear, fear that his lover did not love him anymore.

Legolas did not turn to him, which made Aragorn clasp his lover’s shoulders and gently forced him to turn around, but Legolas shoved him off in anger.

Aragorn left the bed in defeat; he did not feel any anger towards his husband and he left the room, searching for a friendly shoulder to cry on.  
~

After Aragorn had left, Legolas turned onto his stomach and cried, cried for the loss of love.

~

Gimli, who was resting in the next room, heard the door open and left his room to greet his friends. He was stunned therefore, by seeing Aragorn leave the room with alone, a dark look upon his face, which made the dwarf curious to find out what was wrong.

“Aragorn?” Gimli called as he reached his friend. “What happened?”

Gimli felt a shadow pass over him, as Aragorn attempted to mask his frown, and stared at his friend, searching for truth as he felt his concern for his friends growing.

Aragorn could not ignore Gimli’s persistent staring.

“Aragorn, tell me what is bothering you,” Gimli said softly. “I am your friend, let me try to help.”

Aragorn lowered his head, swallowed and answered. “I am with child, my friend, and I could not say it to Legolas, as I already feel that I lost his love.”

“W… with child?” Gimli asked, though his breath almost stopped, “But… but how? When?”

“Two weeks ago.” Aragorn replied softly, “Gandalf prepared a drink for Legolas, you see. Legolas was supposed bear the child and, by accident, I drank it. He did not know and since then I have kept it in my heart, knowing I am to bear a child, that there is a child inside me…” Aragorn tried to smile, but failed to remove the shadow from his features.

“He is your husband, my friend, how could you not tell him?” Gimli asked as he stared over his friend, wondering what had happened.

“I know, Gimli, believe me that I know, but I cannot bring myself to tell him this, not until I can see a renewal of his love. I cannot risk my child, especially if my husband does not love me anymore.”

Gimli looked upon his friend and decided to act, his friends needed him.

“Come, my friend, I hope that the maid made breakfast,” Gimli suggested hoping that breakfast was the answer.

Aragorn and Gimli walked over the kitchen, searching for breakfast and saw Arwen; preparing the food, as they took their seats.

Arwen noticed that only one of her lords was seated and became curious about the other, “Should I leave you a tray for your husband, my lord?”

Aragorn scanned the maiden's eyes and smiled as an idea came to him. Arwen stared over her lord and smiled back.

Gimli could not help but notice the returned smile and felt his temper rise, as he poked his friend. “How dare you look upon her when you have a husband?”

“How worthy is a husband without love, uh, my friend?” Aragorn asked as he ate the grapes the maiden had given him, still staring at her.

~

Legolas swallowed his tears and glances glanced over at the picture that his father had painted of him with his lover on the day they married. He tried to smile, but instead, only more tears flew down his face.

It had all started two weeks ago, as he tried day after day to conquer his lover's heart, but he had not succeeded.

‘Why do you not love me anymore?’ Legolas asked himself sadly as he hugged himself tight.

He tried to figure out what he had done for the past two weeks that had made his lover turn from him, but he gave up, as nothing came into his mind.

He left the bedroom and headed over to the bathroom. He locked the door and sank to the floor, letting the new tears spill over.

~

Gimli looked between the maiden and his friend before deciding to leave them alone, thinking that Legolas might need him more.

Aragorn noticed that his friend was leaving him, “Where are you going?”

“Where? To see how your husband is doing, have you thought of him?” Gimli exploded, and left angry.

Aragorn silently nodded, his eyes were on the floor and somehow he felt that Gimli was right.

He had not spared even one word for his lover, nor had he touched him, nor kissed him or said that he loved him.

Arwen look over at her lord and asked, “Do you need anymore of my service, my lord?” her eyes darkly followed Aragorn, who left without answering.

“My lord?” the maid kept calling after he left.

~

Aragorn walked back to his room, hearing Gimli knocking and speaking aloud, “Legolas, open the door. I know that you are inside, I can hear you crying… it is I, Gimli.”

Aragorn hurried as he heard Gimli's voice and joined him, “ _Saes… meleth-nin_ *… _Amin mela lle… Amin mela lle… saes_ *…” Aragorn said softly. [Please… my love… I love you… I love you… please…] 

~

Gimli decided to leave the couple alone, departing with no other word and a little smile appeared on his face. He hoped that everything would be alright between the two of them he thought, while he walked to find Gandalf, wanting to talk about something important, such as… Aragorn being with child, what was supposed to have been … Legolas with a child, not Aragorn.

Gimli was confused and walked over to Gandalf's chambers and slammed the door open, seeking answers.

“Gimli, what are you doing here?” Gandalf asked as he saw the dwarf, noticing that Gimli’s eyes were like daggers.

“What? Err…” Gimli groaned and started to tell the story of what had happened.

Gandalf looked at the dwarf and asked wonderingly, “Aragorn drank it? That should be interesting…”

“And how exactly?” Gimli attacked him.

“You will see my friend, as love tests with many forms and could hit in many ways.” Gandalf pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Soar
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me.

Aragorn kept knocking on the bathroom door and whispering words of love, but there was no sign of his lover and he started to get worried.

“Legolas, please open the door…” Aragorn knocked and begged as tears fell down his face and continued, “I thought that you did not love me anymore, because I… I am… pregnant…”

The bathroom door slowly opened, as a frowning face glaring at him, “What?” he asked, Aragorn thought he looked confused.

Aragorn opened the door and pulled his lover out, embracing him and holding him tightly with love, then he whispered in Legolas’ ear, “I am pregnant, I am with child, my love…”

“But… Gandalf… me… you…” Legolas was puzzled.

It seemed to Aragorn that his lover got lost in translation and he explained the whole story, leaving his lover with an open mouth.

“No… there is no way that you are with child, no, no…” Legolas raised his hands as he hit the air; he could not believe what he hearing.

“Why? Why do you not believe me, my love?” Aragorn was disappointed in his lover's reaction as he stared at him.

“I… but I was supposed to drink it, beloved, as I knew the of my act, I knew the risks and the pain of giving birth. You did not know that and it would break my heart to see you with pain that was supposed to be mine.” Legolas confessed as his eyes locked upon his lover.

Aragorn kissed his lover and said with broken sob, “Not… not everything should be laid on your… shoulders, my love… not everything…”

“But I cannot bear to face your pain, as I should have been the one with child,” Legolas tried to protest to his lover, but without success.

Aragorn led his lover over the bedroom, to show him what true love really is…

Aragorn lay his lover on the bed as he scanned his lover's skin as he licked his lips with lust.

Aragorn started to lick his lover inch by inch and, noticing his lover's shivers, he hid a smile and tried not to say a word. Then he pulled away from his lover's body without warning, which made Legolas had done something wrong.

Legolas, felt the loss of his husband and asked, “ _Naa rashwe?_ *” [ Is there trouble?]

“No, I found it,” Aragorn answered and raised Legolas’ knees, as he leant over the hole and spread the cheeks.

“Be gentle, you are carrying our baby.” Legolas said to his beloved husband.

“I know, I will try…” Aragorn teased his lover and leant forward to kiss his husband.

Then Legolas held his knees, to give his lover more space, and licked his lips as lust seemed to hit him.

Aragorn licked between the cheeks, being careful not to go too far and make his lover come. 

Aragorn immersed his fingers in oil and gently pushed his finger inside, moving back and forth inside him, feeling the heat and his tight lover as he moved with his finger.

“Want you, _Sii'_!” Legolas demanded and raised his head a little; his eyes were locked on Aragorn. [Now]

“Begging already, Prince?” Aragorn teased him and let his fingers move more inside. He saw his lover's head sink back onto the mattress, as a moan left from his sweet lips.

“ _Garo amin, saes_ *…” Legolas begged. [Have me, please…]

“Soon, my love, soon…” Aragorn teased him more, as he added another finger.

“ _Saes_ *…” Legolas begged as a tear left. He felt so needy for Aragorn to pleasure him and he did not want to wait. [Please]

As Aragorn moved his hands, his tongue licked Legolas’ cock head, moving his lover over the edge, and he could feel how his lover shuddered beneath him, so close to his climax.

“We are not in your home, my love…” Legolas teased his lover.

“You already mentioned that to me, _meleth-nin_ *…” Aragorn groaned over his husband. [My love]

Aragorn pulled out his fingers and continued to lick his lover's cock, while his hands touched his lover, catching and holding his butt, feeling his muscles pulse as he sucked his cock.

“ _Garo amin… saes, garo amin_ …* “ Legolas begged, he could feel the pleasure as Aragorn sucked him and thought, ‘Oh… Valar… it felt so good… he is so good for a human…’ [Have me… please, have me…]

“ _Amin mela lle_ *…” Aragorn kissed him as he spoke, his eyes were on his lover's eyes, not letting go, wanting to see him. [I love you]

“ _Sii'_ , Elessar… take me Sii'!” Legolas begged, his head moving from side to side as he felt that he could not wait for his lover, he felt that he needed to feel his lover inside him in that moment. [Now]

“If you insist… oh well…” Aragorn said, wanting to fool his lover, as he had plans to torture his lover before he would be inside him, and teased him more. “I wanted to lick all of your body, to feel every muscle with my tongue, suck your cock until you give up and let you cum in my mouth, then make love to you…”

Legolas licked his lips as he heard his lover and moaned, “Do it… do it…”

“That is what I thought…” Aragorn smirked at his lover and continued what he had started before he was disturbed.

Aragorn moved his lips from his lover's cock to Legolas' lips and kissed him with passion, as his hands cupped his lover's face.

Legolas’ eyes were half closed, as he wanted to feel the sensation, wanted to feel all that his lover gave him, know that their bond was as they loved each other until death might catch them.

“Not yet, _meleth-nin_ *…” Aragorn said, his hands stroking his lover softly, feeling him shivering, knowing that he was so close to release. [My love]

“ _Asca_ *…” Legolas pleaded and kept moaning, as he thought that he might cum if his lover did not hurry. [Hurry]

It seemed to Aragorn that his lover seemed to forget all the things that he said to him, as pleasure claimed his body, over and over again.

Aragorn smiled “I am here only to give you pleasure, and taking you over the Valar and back over my heart… remember that, _Mela en' coiamin_ *…” Aragorn explained as he moved his hands over his lover's hard cock. [Love of my life]

Legolas nodded, trying not to say a word, not after what his lover had said to him before.

“I love you, but I want you to let me finish what I started, you need to let me pleasure you for once, my dear prince…” Aragorn said softly, his eyes were filled with love and lust and he hoped that Legolas could see and might forgive for what he had said to him.

Legolas stared deeply into his lover's eyes, his mouth was open, then he closed it as he remembered his lover's words and waited to feel more.

Aragorn licked all of his lover's body, feeling every muscle as his hands followed his lips, but he stopped as he reached Legolas’ precious cock, though his hands kept touching his lover over and over.

Aragorn stopped moving his hands and stared over his lover, who let a moan from his lips, “Now, _meleth-nin_ *, I will take all of you…” [My love]

Aragorn kept staring over his lover, their eyes were locked on each other, lust and pleasure were being seen, then he broke the connection as his eyes moved over his lover's precious cock, as he swallowed all of it in one go, then he pulled away before repeating, with pleasure, as he felt Legolas shuddered beneath him, then he knew that he had won that round.

“Oh…” Legolas moaned. His eyes were closed, but he could swear that the waves were pushing him away from the shore, as the climax soon built quickly in his body, as every muscle tensed.

“Aiya, _Lle naa vanima… Amin mela lle_ *… “ Aragorn smirked as he saw his lover's skin, as to him it seemed to have been taken from a masterpiece, silky skin, his blue eyes like a sea, and his blond hair, like a mass of gold, and Legolas was his treasure to keep. [Oh, you are beautiful… I love you…]

No words came from the elf, as his body moved in an age old rhythm while Aragorn moved his lips on his cock.

Legolas’ body shuddered as he could feel himself releasing, over and over and sighed with relief, knowing that his pleasure had just begun, knowing that Aragorn would make love to him.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly and stared at his lover, noticing his own cum dripped from Aragorn's lips. He took Aragorn's lips, groaned inside his lover's throat, leaving him speechless, then he stopped the kiss and looked impatiently into his lover's eyes, as he waited for their love making.

Aragorn covered his cock with the special oil and stared at his lover, his tongue licked his lips, knowing he was going to bring pleasure to his lover, to take him over the Valar and back to his heart.

He moved his length to the entrance of his lover, he felt the tight heat and moved softly inside his lover, setting the pace slowly at first, wanting it to last forever, as he sent his lover with every thrust to the Valar and back to his arms.

Aragorn leant over his lover and took his lips. As he kissed him with passion, as he thrust, the pace becoming faster and harder, followed by the moans of his lover. He kissed him time after time, his eyes on his lover's eyes, lust took them both to the Valar and beyond Eärendil’s star.

They moved as one, completed each other.

“… _Mela_ *… Aragorn…” Legolas moaned as his fingers held tightly onto Aragorn's back. [Love]

“So do I… _taren-nin_ *.” Aragorn groaned and moved his hands to touch his lover's skin. [My prince]

“Not prince anymore, _Mela_ *, I am your husband,” Legolas noted and then swallowed hard as he felt his lover's cock moving inside of him, he pleaded, “More… hard…” and kept moaning.

Aragorn kept thrusting inside his lover's body, as he leant forward and took his lover's lips and kissed him with passion, his eyes never leaving his husband.

Aragorn grinned and thrust faster and faster till he came inside the hot tunnel of his lover, and kept moaning until his breath came back to normal and, pulling out of Legolas, he kissed him.

When Aragorn pulled out of him, Legolas felt the need to come, but Aragorn seemed to take pleasure in torturing him.

Aragorn licked his shuddering lover's cock, over and over, knowing he was going to cum and teased him with his tongue, not letting him go. 

“Yes… Aragorn… yes…yes…” Legolas moaned with pleasure as he shuddered violently under his lover's tongue, as he could feel the warm cum leaving his cock, he missed this feeling.

“Have you seen the gray ships, my love?” Aragorn asked as he moved his hands over Legolas’ face stroking it gently.

“I have seen you and I imagine our baby…” Legolas answered breathlessly, as he held his hands around his lover.

Aragorn could not stop himself from kissing his lover, as he heard the answer.

He knew that Legolas must as be anxious for the birth as he was.

Aragorn was full of happiness. This could have been their first test to happiness and full marriage, which reminded him to thank Gimli for his help.

“ _Amin mela lle_ *…” Legolas whispered and slept in his lover's arms, feeling safe and loved for the first time in two weeks. [I love you…]

Aragorn glanced at his lover, holding him closely. “ _Amin mela lle, Mela en' coiamin_ *.” [I love you, Love of my life.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Soar
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me.

**Epilogue**

_Two days later…_

Gimli and Gandalf noticed the large smile that spread over the Kings of Gondor.

Gandalf lowered his head to the dwarf and pointed out the words he said him before, “You see, my friend, love is a test between lovers, to test their love in pain, sickness and death, and it seems they passed their first test.”

“So it seems.” Gimli said smiling and kept staring at the couple flirting with each other.

~

Legolas whispered words to his lover as an idea came to mind and would not let go.

Aragorn spared a disbelieving look for his lover and, giggling with love, he asked, “Are you serious, my love? Do you know what you are asking for?”

Legolas kept looking at his lover's eyes, never breaking eye contact, and answered, “I know, and I want that my Adar, and your Adar, will know, and you know, my beloved king, that you will need your Adar's help with the birth…”

“Yes, you are right about that, we should spread the news,” Aragorn said and kissed his lover.

“So, have you thought of what to call the baby?” Legolas asked, smiling.

 

****

The End…


End file.
